Delivery For Isabella Swan  Where shall I put it?
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: After a bad day at work Bella gets a delivery...but where should the delivery man put it?


**This is for my new friend KinkMyRide because she put pervy thoughts into my head about the satellite guy who came to my house ;) LY hun xx**

**P.S. Check her FFs out she's awesome! xx**

Settling into the bathtub Isabella Swan felt her whole body relax as the hot water touched her pale white skin; it felt as though it was sinking into every pore of her body and creating the most wonderful impression that she had no bones. Adjusting to her new found rubber form she tried to forget about the miserable day she'd had at work and instead focus on the lovely smelling bubbles surrounding her.

But no; her brain refused to shut down for just a few seconds.

_Late, again_. Despite her trying her mouth formed into a scowl at the thought of Tanya Denali, and her high pitched patronising squeal, also known as a voice. It wasn't the fact that the blonde bimbo had pointed out she was late; it was the fact that she'd actually had a good excuse, this time. Her washing machine had stopped in the middle of the night – because of a power cut – and seeing as her work clothes were in there, she'd had nothing to wear. Then after running around, trying to find something that half resembled work attire she'd missed her train, thus meaning she'd had to wait for the next one.

But Tanya had yelled at her, in front of everyone, including the stupid mail guy, who'd had the nerve to smirk at her once she had settled back at her desk.

Taking a hand full of lavender scented foam she squeezed it in her fist, pretending it was Tanya's perfect Botoxed face.

She worked damn hard for her job. She'd left high school without many qualifications – having used up any brain cells she owned partying with her friends and having a good time –she again wondered how she ended up living with three bitches. Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Angela Weber, the three most frustrating best friends a girl could have. But she loved them. And that was part of the reason she'd gone to community college, "it'll be fun," Alice had grinned that dimpled grin of hers. And it had been, a little too much.

Bella had dropped out, though the Dean would most likely disagree.

She had suddenly realized that she had nothing. No money... well that was it, she was broke. A college dropout – who, thanks to Rosalie had a place to crash, but it wasn't a nice gesture, the blonde owed her, seeing as it was partly her fault Bella had been "thrown out". But she still needed a job, money for rent. She'd not been rich in high school like Alice and Rosalie, but her family had never struggled.

So after figuring out that been poor – and she wasn't exaggerating, and been far too stubborn to take a hand out from anyone, she'd gotten off her ass and found a job, at an office.

It was nothing fancy, she was even under-qualified to be a secretary, so she'd been stuck down at the bottom of the food chain, known so lovingly to her co-workers as _'hey, you, yeah you with the coffee'_ or _'coffee girl'_ with a snap of the fingers.

And now here she was, three years later, still living with Rosalie and trying not to beat her employees to death, only now, it was with her very own personal phone. Oh how far she'd come.

Closing her eyes she forced herself to stop thinking. But god was not on her side today she decided as a knocking noise sounded from down the hall.

Grumbling, Bella lifted herself from the tub, her scowl returning as the knocking became more persistent. Grabbing a towel from the floor she quickly wrapped it around her still dripping body, bits of foam floating behind her as she stormed down the hallway; someone was about to die.

"Alright, alright!" She muttered, holding the edge of her towel tightly with one hand as she reached the door. Swearing that if Rosalie had forgotten her keys again she would personally put them somewhere she definitely would not forget them.

The cold air hit her damp legs and she felt the Goosebumps pop up on the soft skin, but as she saw that it was not her blonde roommate at the door, she thanked god she'd shaved them.

"I've got a delivery for a Miss … Isabella Swan?" The man said, not lifting his eyes as he read off the device in his hand.

"That's me." Bella replied, an indignant tone in her voice. She was supposed to be relaxing.

"Okay, well I've..." His brow furrowed suddenly, and he seemed to study something for a second before finally lifting his eyes to look at her. All of her. _"Bella Swan?"_ He smirked, as if coming to some miraculous discovery.

She rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, that's me." She snapped, trying to ignore the swirling in her lower belly at his lingering gaze, or the fresh Goosebumps jumping from her skin.

She gave him her best 'what are you staring at' face, her skin feeling hot despite the cold air drifting inside, stupid, totally hot delivery boy. "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked finally, his eyes flashing with something she couldn't quite make out but the smirk was still firmly in place.

Her brows clumped together as she studied him a little more closely – surely she would remember him – but she didn't get any further than his eyes. Such pretty, pretty emerald eyes...

Chuckling a little he reached into the pocket of his grey overalls before retrieving something and placing them onto his face. "Now?"

She imagined his face a little younger; his jaw not as defined and without stubble and those glasses on his face, but in her mind there was tape holding them together…

Bella's eyes widened. "Edward Cullen?"

His mouth opened slightly, turning his smirk into a crooked grin, one that left the skin between her thighs tingling. "In the flesh."

"Oh my God." She mumbled, not knowing what else to say. "It's been …"

"Five years." Edward filled in.

"Wow." She muttered because it seemed as if her brain had forgotten how to work. "You look... different." That was an understatement. Not that Edward hadn't been good looking in high school; he'd just chosen not to flaunt it.

"Yeah."

Bella couldn't help as a little grin appeared, as she tried to get a better look at his face as he still stood on her doorstep, in the dark. "You changed your glasses." She noticed, taking in the rectangular shaped spectacles on his face and finding herself ridiculously turned on at the image he made. "I remember you used to wear those round ones, and you had the white tape in the middle-"

"Yeah." Edward cut her off and she noticed the lines form on his forehead as any trace of humour disappeared from his face. "So, where should I stick it?"

She raised an eyebrow, willing to let him put anything he wanted wherever he wanted as long as it was preferably inside her-

"The package." He explained, feeling his face flame slightly.

It was then she noticed the large box that was standing beside him and instantly her mind was thrown back to that morning, after been late for work she had phoned the shop she bought her washing machine from and complained until she was blue in the face and they practically begged her to take a replacement. But when they said they would have it out as soon as possible she didn't think they'd meant later that evening.

"Oh, right." Bella nodded. "Of course. Well just over there." She motioned towards the little table that sat in the hall with her hand, trying to hide her disappointment at the fact that he hadn't just propositioned her, with another idea she so clearly wanted. Gosh was she horny.

Edward nodded, and using his stack truck he managed to do as she had asked.

"Thanks." She smiled, sneaking a glance at his backside as he bent down slightly.

"No problem." He flashed her a quick smile and it was then she noticed just how much he'd changed since high school. And just how much more of him there was.

"I just need you to sign this." He held out the little device he'd been looking at when she answered the door.

Quickly scribbling her name onto the computerized screen with his pen she felt his eyes burning into her and just then did she remember how little she was wearing.

"Well it was nice to see you again." Edward offered, mentally cursing himself as he lifted his hand in a limp wave.

For some reason, unknown to herself she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. To stay with her so she could see exactly how much he'd changed over the past few years. "Do you want …_ to come into my bedroom and steam up those glasses_ ... something to drink? We could catch up?" She asked, still thinking with her not co-operating brain. "I'd get changed, of course." She said, in an attempt to get him to laugh again.

Edward smirked. "I kinda like what you're wearing."

The deeper tone to his voice had her trembling thighs pushing together. "I'll be right back." She laughed, ignoring her body's sudden urge to rip his clothes off.

"I'll wait." Edward replied; he had for five years – what was five more minutes?

"So you won't get in trouble?" Bella asked, sitting back down on the large couch beside him, handing him a freshly opened bottle of beer.

Edward shook his head, watching as she curled her legs up underneath her, the shorts she'd put on riding further up her thighs and he took a sip from the-_thankfully_-cold drink. "Nah. Anyway, since when did you care about getting into trouble?" He asked with a teasing lit to his voice.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully, trying and failing to distract him from the blush blooming on her cheeks. "Since I grew up." She flashed him a grin to show him she was teasing – managing to make his heart stutter in his chest, just like she had many years before.

Edward nodded. "So do you still hang out with…?" He trailed off, not remembering the names of the girls she'd hung out with back in the day; then again he'd only ever focused on her.

"The Trio of Evil?" She filled in. "Sadly, yes." She joked. "I wouldn't be here without them." She told him, her smile softening. "What about you? Still friends with Emmet and Jasper?"

His face must have showed the shock he felt because she coughed on the drink she'd just taken, as she laughed. "What's with the look?"

He shrugged. "I never thought you noticed me in high school."

"Really?" She asked eyes wide. "Why?"

He let out an awkward chuckle. "I wasn't exactly part of the _in_ crowd."

"So? Neither was I."

He scoffed, a smirk growing on his face. "You so were."

"No I wasn't." She denied, clutching the couch cushions to stop herself from pouncing on him – she was really having trouble.

He raised an eyebrow and her knuckles turned white as that movement made his glasses rise a little. She felt her nipples harden and silently cursed herself for not wearing a bra underneath her tank top. _God, those fucking glasses._

"You'd walk around with your friends, not even glancing at anyone else-" he tried not to smirk at the indignant look on her gorgeous face – and failed.

"Because I didn't talk to anyone but Rosalie, Alice or Angela." She defended. "I was shy."

He laughed and she found herself ridiculously happy at the act.

"Shy? You? The girl who threw her drink at Royce King and then slapped him in front of the entire school at the end of summer beach party?"

Bella couldn't help but giggle at the memory. "Hey, no one touches my ass and gets away with it."

Edward found his eyes trailing to the area she'd just mentioned; wondering if she'd slap _him_ if he touched it. Not that he would mind.

"And anyway." Bella continued, his eyes snapping back to her face. "How do you know about that? I can't remember seeing you."

Edward shrugged and Bella followed the movement of his broad shoulders, just begging for her to put her hands on them as she straddled his lap, ripping the buttons of his overalls open before -

"No one really did."

She'd just managed to get him down to his boxers when his words cut into her dirty, dirty mind. "What?"

"I was a nerd, Bella." Edward told her as if pointing out the obvious.

"No you weren't." She disagreed.

"Yeah, I was."

Rolling her eyes she was about to make a joke about pocket protectors when she noticed the frown line on his forehead, and her fingers itching to rub it away.

"Edward, you were not a nerd." Bella smiled and then continued in a teasing voice. "So you liked to read in the library at lunch instead of sitting in the cafeteria? You were quiet; you didn't want to show off. I used to always wonder why you never talked to anyone apart from your friends."

Edward listened, the tips of his ears getting redder along with the tightening in his lower abdomen.

"And I was always slightly jealous." She admitted. "I walked past the gym once and I saw you. I was mesmerized. You were amazing. Breathtaking on that court. And as lame as it sounds I wanted to get to know you. This boy who had this amazing talent, this beauty and grace but never showed it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Edward asked feeling slightly irritated.

Eyes focusing back on him. "Whenever I'd look at you, you would always look away."

"Because I was embarrassed!" Edward laughed. "Jesus, Bella I was a sixteen year old boy, with the fucking nerdiest pair of glasses, of _course_ I looked away." He stated, as if she should have figured it out.

"I always thought you didn't like me." She admitted, having to keep on talking or else his words would twist at her insides so much she'd be nothing but a pile of goo on the floor.

"_Why_ wouldn't I like you?" The tone of his voice made her blush creep to her collar bone.

"Because you thought I was stuck up?" She tried. "I was far too nervous to talk to you." She chose to ignore the disbelieving scoff he gave. "You were this intense, mysterious-"

"-I think you mean, nervous and gawky-"

"-amazing guy. And I was just Bella, why would you notice me?"

Edward just continued to stare at her. Remembering back to high school he was anything but the picture she had painted. Leaning forward he slowly ran the tips of his fingers over her cheek – an act he'd wanted to do so many times in high school it was embarrassing.

"I was not that guy." He told her. "I wasn't _mysterious_." He grinned as she smacked his arm for mocking her, the muscle tingling. "Because I never talked to anyone. I had Emmet, Jasper and Ben, they were my only friends. My nose was always stuck in a book – not that it helped any." He motioned at the grey outfit he wore. "I was the biggest geek. No way in hell was I going to talk to you. The hottest girl in school." It was his turn to ignore her scoff. "Fuck, I couldn't even look at you without getting a hard on."

A with that last sentence her blush finally reached her toes.

Her cheek felt warm against the palm of his hand and without thinking she turned her head to the side – placing one single kiss to the slightly rough skin.

"And this is going to sound completely lame – total cliché – but how could I _not_ notice? You were beautiful. You had this presence, whenever you walked into a room it would instantly light up – for me, anyway."

"Stop it."

"No." He was on a roll, never in his life had he talked this much. "You never went unnoticed, Bella, I-"

And just like in all those romantic chick flicks she'd seen Bella cut him off with a kiss, instantly stopping whatever it was he was going to say. She had planned on just quickly pressing her mouth to his then pulling away – but she should have known it was impossible. The minute his lips touched hers she knew she would never get enough of the instant flush of her body, her fingers tingling with the need to touch him, the swirling of butterflies in her stomach.

Edward closed his eyes, thinking back to – no, he stopped thinking, he shut off his brain and kissed her back. Feeling her lips on his was enough. More than enough.

Her lungs began to ache and protest so unwillingly she pulled away but instantly her mouth felt odd, as if it had found where it was meant to be and refused to be denied.

Catching the burning green of his eyes she felt that low fire that had been simmering, ever since she opened the door to him, ignite and she wouldn't-_couldn't_ hold back.

She ran her hands up his chest, feeling the hard and defined muscle quiver beneath her touch, and she let herself bask in the feel of his soft hair running through her fingertips before she cupped the back of his neck, pulling his mouth back down to hers.

Never in his life had something so simple felt so good; so satisfying.

But he needed more.

Gripping her waist he pulled her body onto his, hardly giving her enough time to straddle him properly before his hands were wandering, touching, feeling.

Her nipples were painfully hard as her chest pressed tightly against his, his hands cupping her ass and holding her to him.

"Edward." She moaned when she felt him hard and throbbing beneath her. "Please." Her plea was breathless.

Hearing his name from her lips had whatever tiny bit of control he had left snapping and he kissed her roughly, tongues tangling before moving his lips down the exposed skin of her throat, feeling her moans vibrate against his mouth.

Her fingers were moving of their own accord, shaking with the thought of touching his skin with no barriers between them.

She couldn't concentrate; one of Edward's hands was kneading her ass while the other cupped her breast all whilst sucking on her pulse point. God, what happened to the shy nerd he was just raving about being?

So instead of fumbling with the buttons of his overalls she just ripped them open, pushing up the t-shirt he wore underneath and rubbing the palms of her hands over his defined chest. _Fuck_.

Pulling back so quickly Edward's lips left her neck with a 'pop' Bella stripped herself of her top, watching as his eyes dropped to her chest.

"Jesus." Edward croaked out, not wasting anytime and reached out to cup her newly bared breasts. "You're fucking perfect." He swore, watching her head tilt back as he thumbed her nipples before taking a round peak into his mouth.

"God, Edward." She breathed out as he suck and licked at her, she ground down on his erection and he almost swallowed his tongue.

"I need you, _now_." Edward told her with laboured breath, he would kiss and lick every part of her later, memorize every dip and curve of her body but the need to be inside of her was too strong.

Quickly standing Bella pulled down her shorts, watching as he fumbled with his own clothes, almost laughing at the tormented expression on his face but then he was completely naked and laughing was the last thing on her mind.

He was beautiful; every single inch of him.

And he still had his glasses on.

She didn't have time to fully appreciate his body because Edward was yanking her back on his lap, stealing the breath from her lungs as he kissed her.

She ran her fingers over the fine trail of hair that lead to his hard and throbbing cock and she gripped him hard in her hand.

"Bella," Edward choked out, running his hands up her smooth skin, letting out a list of expletives when he came into contact with her dripping slit.

Suddenly their movements were frenzied, neither wanting to be apart for a second longer.

Edward curled his fingers into her hips as she moved to place him inside of her. "Fuck" they both groaned as he filled her up.

Bella looked into his emerald eyes and lifted one hand to take of his glasses and chuck them amongst his pile of clothes, while she adjusted to his size. She hadn't had sex in a very long time and she was gonna make it worth her while.

Edward tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear concern growing in his eyes as he saw he try and get used to his size. He was proud that he was so big, but he would take it all back if it meant he wouldn't hurt Bella.

Bella lifted herself up off Edward, trying to get her hips to move to create a rhythm. Her eyes were trained on Edward, who seemed to be totally engrossed in watching her ride him, which made her feel extremely sexy. Finding a steady rhythm, she continued to roll her hips, each movement causing his cock to move in and out of her. The feeling of being in control, of his cock plunging deep inside of her caused a wave of pleasure to flow through her body and she continued to roll her hips. Each time she lowered herself back down onto him, she could feel the pleasure rising from deep inside of her all over again.

Edward began to thrust his hips up to meet her when she lowered herself down onto him which caused a shudder to run right through her body and he knew that she was close. He was slightly relieved at this because watching her sitting on him like she was meant that he didn't have a hope in hell of lasting for long at all. Suddenly he reached his hand over to grab one of hers and then trailed their joined hands down her stomach. He continued to guide her hips with his other hand, lowering and rising her down onto him as he thrust his hips up to meet her while he lowered their hands down towards where they were joined. He glanced up when he felt her hand tense in his and he could see the apprehension in Bella's eyes but when he offered her a small smile, she no longer tensed up and became more relaxed.

When Bella felt their joined hands land on her clit, she realised what Edward wanted them to do. She felt slightly embarrassed but as he started to move both of their hands over her, she quickly forgot that feeling as the pleasure she was experiencing completely overrode any other emotion she could possibly feel in that moment. After a while she felt Edward's hand move back to her hips, helping her to increase the pace slightly and keep it there, and she continued to move her hand over her clit, closing her eyes and surrendering to the building sensations which seemed so overpowering she knew she was helpless to stop them from erupting.

Watching Bella touch herself, while she was riding him had to be the hottest thing Edward had ever seen in his entire life. "You feel so good, you know that Bella?" He muttered through his laboured breathing, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hip in an effort to control himself for just a while longer. He felt Bella increase the pace some more, to almost frantic levels and as he heard her moans of pleasure, he grunted in response, fighting with himself to hold off, to not come until he felt her inner walls clench around his cock as he knew they would. He just hoped it was soon.

Bella was struggling with her breathing and as she continued to move her finger over her clit and felt Edward's cock move deep inside of her, she suddenly was overwhelmed with the tingly sensation as her body convulsed and shuddered, the force of her orgasm hitting her strongly. "God, Edward." She cried out as she felt him continue to thrust his cock into her, each time more desperate and frantic than the last, her inner walls clenching around his cock sporadically like she didn't want to let him go. And she didn't. She wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as she could. With a rough groan falling from his lips, she felt Edward's cock begin to twitch inside of her, and he stilled his movements, his hands digging into her hips as his face contorted in pleasure while he released deep inside of her body.

Edward felt Bella lift herself off him and she settled down beside him on the mattress. His breathing was still incredibly laboured and his heart was beating frantically in his chest, so loudly in fact, that he was sure she could hear it. After a few minutes had passed, the mattress shifted beside him and he felt Bella roll onto her side and cuddle up next to him.

He'd waited five years for Bella Swan and now that he had her – he was never letting go.


End file.
